


Older

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older

When Irina had been seven years old, all she had longed for had been a red scarf and a beret. "When can I have one, mama, when can I?"

"When you're older, Ira."

Older, and in uniform - red scarf, beret and sickle badge - Irina had longed for an interview. "I understand that it is not an open position, comrade, but I want to serve my country. I am old enough. I can do this."

The KGB officer - short cropped hair, severe green uniform and squinty eyes - looked her over carefully. "Well. Maybe you'll do."

Older, and out of uniform - long hair, long skirt and floaty blouse - Irina had longed for -

"Mom! Mom! Look at them! When can I join, mom, when can I?"

The Girl Scout troupe - scarves, badges, berets - finished filing past. Irina petted her daughter's hair. "When you're older, Sydney."

*

fin


End file.
